User talk:Blackwings0605/Archive
Page moves After moving a Card Article, please be sure to move all the related information pages too (i.e. it's Tips, Trivia, Ruling etc. pages) Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:56, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Anime Cards One Point Lesson : http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/contents/yugioh/img/card_60.jpg XD Reptilles servant do you now where the image from reptilles servant came from? it wasn't in the one point lesson : http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/contents/yugioh/img/card_60.jpg Re: Card gallery sort Alphabetically, which is the same order they're listed on the Card Article. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Huh? Why are you telling me about Neo-Daedalus' image?PoirotH 16:01, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Please ignore my last statement I'm a little slow today.I tried to edit Neo-Daedalus' image,but I'm also prevented from editing it.PoirotH 16:06, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint you,.. But I'm not an administrator.PoirotH 16:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Good luck with that.Also,if you're looking for an administrator,try contacting Deltaneos or Rodtheanimegod4ever.PoirotH 16:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) 5d's new cards Reptiless Gardna WATER/Level 4/Reptile-Type/ATK unknown/DEF 2000 Complete effect unknown. Some japanese sites released an approximate text from what they saw that wasn't covered by Misty's fingers, and here's the translation: When this card is destroyed, add 1 "Reptiless" monster from your Deck to your hand. Reptiless Anger Equip Spell Card The equipped monster's Type becomes Reptile-Type, and its ATK increases by 800. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, decrease the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls by 800. Fragrance Storm Normal Spell Card Destroy 1 face-up Plant-Type monster on the field and draw 1 card. If that card is a Plant-Type monster, you can reveal it to your opponent and draw 1 more card. Advance Force Continuous Spell Card When Advance Summoning a Level 7 or higher monster, by Releasing a Level 5 or higher monster you control, you can decrease the number of monsters needed to Release for the Summon by 1. Shining Rebirth Continuous Spell Card Activate by selecting 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. By sending the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon the selected monster from your Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). The monster Special Summoned by this card cannot be destroyed this turn. Rose Blizzard Normal Trap Card Activate when a monster you control is selected as the attack target of an opponent's monster. Negate the attack of your opponent's monster, and switch it to Defense Position. Ground Capture Normal Trap Card Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Halve the Battle Damage taken as a result of that battle. If the damage halved by this effect was 1000 points or more, draw 1 card from your Deck. Death Gazer Normal Trap Card Activate when an effect to destroy cards on the field is activated. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each card that would be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Reflect Nature This turn, negate all effect damage caused by your opponent's card effects, and inflict the damage to your opponent instead. Card Info Oh, I just happen to check Manjyomethunder's website. It seems that they continuously update the info there if there's a new article. Sometimes, it takes a couple of days without updates. Dark Pride 11:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Card Scans Yep... I personally own every single card I upload including 4 of the 7 SJC/SJCS cards, EP1-EN000 and other rare cards... just a nice little hobby and fun to play too. ---Pcouw 13:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC)- 13:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Gallery header the table is the same. what is ugly? --hanmac *http://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Card_Gallery:King_of_the_Swamp&oldid=701997 *http://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Card_Gallery:King_of_the_Swamp&oldid=701997 i see no diffrence --hanmac its not the latest ... buts the sysops allow it. (and you not need names) --hanmac oh sorry i made a mistake and a confusion with the images sorry --Pipo Destruction 01:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) "Wisel" cards Yes, we should only use the card names as they was written on the cards. As for the infinity symbol. It depends. I would say if there was furigana characters reading "Infinity" on top of the "∞", use "Infinity" in the page name. If it was just "∞" on its own, use "∞". -- Deltaneos (talk) 11:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't have a Janime account, so I can't view that page. :P.S. regarding the previous message. It's hard to make out the furigana characters over the letters in the "Wisel" cards, but they might spell out "Top", "Carrier", etc. Although I could be wrong. -- Deltaneos (talk) 11:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Was "Machine Emperor Wisel" actually a name given to the combination or was it just a shortened name for "Machine Emperor Infinity" (like calling "Elemental hero Avian", "Avian" for short). If it was a name for the combination, it should have an article, like how "Super Vehicroid - Rex Union" and "Heavy Metal King" do. (Although many people refuse to believe "Heavy Metal King" isn't a card itself.) The article should still reflect that "Machine Emperor Wisel" is not a card itself. -- Deltaneos (talk) 15:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's special episode 'Would rather not point to an individual one, but if you google 5D's OVA subbed, you should find it on youtube with subtitles. -- Deltaneos (talk) 15:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Wisel cards I wonder why they did that. Maybe we should upload them under different filenames, since we already have versions with the text. I'd say call them something like WiselTop-JP-Anime-5D-blank.png. -- Deltaneos (talk) 09:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :It is possible to use 2 images. You can add one using "|image = " and the other with "|image2 = ", but that doesn't look too neat. I'd just use 1 of the images. Personally I don't mind which. The gallery can be used to hold both of them. -- Deltaneos (talk) 10:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) i dont like that why are you being racist to mexicans,you son of b***.--Slifer the executive producer 02:24, 15 July 2009 (UTC)